


Levelling Up, VR Style

by JewelBecky



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Android Yui-MHCP001, Archery, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Being Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki Faces Consequences, Eri Has PTSD (My Hero Academia), Eri Needs a Hug (My Hero Academia), F/M, Hatsume Mei is a Good Friend, Mentioned Iida Tenya, Mentioned Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye, Mentioned Toogata Mirio, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi Friendship, Midoriya Izuku Adopts Eri, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, One For All Quirk (My Hero Academia), Protective Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Toogata Mirio is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelBecky/pseuds/JewelBecky
Summary: This is just my thoughts about sakurademonalchemist's (SDA) crossover between MHA & SAO with what can happen next.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Eri & Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei & Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito & Kirigaya Suguha | Leafa, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito & Midoriya Izuku | Galahad, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Shinozaki Rika | Lisbeth & Midoriya Izuku | Galahad, Yui-MHCP001 & Midoriya Izuku | Galahad
Kudos: 6





	1. Entrance Exam

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sword of the Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/770919) by sakurademonalchemist. 



  1. Kirito & Dekiru were talking as Izuku was still trying to convince Kazuto about doing the Exam so Zuku still trips and was helped by Ochaco.
  2. Gamer World tells Izuku that to answer Present Mic will give him bonus points with the Pro. 
    * Izuku quickly texts Kazuto that it is robots which his Quirk would be useful with & mutters softly to himself strategies.
    * Tenya Iida still interrupts to tell Zuku off & to ask about the fourth robot but Dekiru speaks up, saying that he must have super-hearing to hear that he is saying anything then informs him what the fourth robot is, an arena trap worth Zero-points, turning to Present Mic to ask if that is right.
  3. Izuku locates Uraraka on the bus and sits next to her. 
    * He suggests to her that she smash a couple robots then take some scrap from them to use as spears to not have to use her Quirk on too many heavy objects.
    * He also says that she needs to think like a Rescue Hero during the Exam when she mentions that is her goal.
  4. Dekiru can use 'Full Cowl' or whatever else he can call it here, so he manages to get some Villain Points. 
    * He is the same arena as Hitoshi and organises that they in a party together,
    * He informs Shinsou of the Off switch & hands him some scrap as well (a combo of 'Green Tea Rescue' by ss3dj & 'Sensory Overload' by miraculousemily47),
    * When the Zero Pointer comes out, he gets Hitoshi to use his Quirk to get the others to calm down and act in a more orderly fashion.
    * When rescuing Ochaco, Shinsou is encouraged to use his Quirk to get her to ignore her nausea, with her actual permission, to aid in removing the rubble that Izuku breaks up.
  5. Izuku uses 'Full Cowl' to jump between buildings to get higher, thinking like an archer and so something happens. 
    * He creates a dark bow with wire then an arrow made of flickering embers and crackling electricity that he shoots at the Zero Pointer.
    * He lands on a nearby roof doing a forward roll to do so safely and sees his Quirk saying, “Partial Unlock- Stored Quirks: Second & Fifth; Weapon- Shadow Bow with Flare Arrows in Inventory” (Second’s Quirk taken from Imaginary by OwlF45). 
      * He talks to All Might who is amazed but explains that it is possible due to how the Quirk is passed on via DNA, the Quirks of the previous users are technically stored with 'One for All' as well and getting slightly stronger as well, after being boosted when the person first got 'One for All', then interacting, for him, with his original Quirk so he can use them in a manner he is familiar with.
  6. Afterwards Izuku encourages Hitoshi to join him and Kirito, Asuna and Suguha on quests to train so he has a head start on preparation if he doesn’t get into the Heroics Department and plus if he does get in, it is better he has some physical training done in advance. 
    * Dekiru also brainstorms with Shinsou how to use his Quirk differently to hide how it works, different Support Gear, his Hero costume to include protection from attacks etc.
    * Zuku also organises to get Uraraka’s number and talks with her about her Hero costume, support gear to help with the drawbacks of her Quirk etc.
    * Then he does the same with Yaomomo and Hagakure about their costumes and the concept of using their hair/ DNA to infuse with the fibre to allow it to be used with their Quirks when he sees them.



Leaderboard

Full Name (First then Last)

| 

Points

| 

Rank

| 

Quirk (Added info)

| 

Class  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Villain

| 

Rescue

| 

Total  
  
Izuku Midoriya

| 

50

| 

60

| 

110

| 

1st

| 

Gamer World

| 

1-A  
  
Ochaco Uraraka

| 

35

| 

40

| 

75

| 

2nd

| 

Zero Gravity (5-Point Q)

| 

1-A  
  
Eijiro Kirishima

| 

39

| 

35

| 

74

| 

3rd

| 

Hardening- Armament

| 

1-A  
  
Hitoshi Shinsou

| 

28

| 

45

| 

73

| 

4th

| 

Brainwashing

| 

1-A  
  
Ibara Shiozaki

| 

36

| 

32

| 

68

| 

5th

| 

Vines (Hair)

| 

1-B  
  
Itsuka Kendo

| 

25

| 

40

| 

65

| 

6th

| 

Big Fist (as name says)

| 

1-B  
  
Tenya Iida

| 

52

| 

9

| 

61

| 

7th

| 

Engines (Leg, calves)

| 

1-A  
  
Tetsutetsu (徹鐵) Tetsutetsu (鉄哲)

| 

49

| 

10

| 

59

| 

8th

| 

Steel (Armour)

| 

1-B  
  
Fumikage Tokoyami

| 

47

| 

10

| 

57

| 

9th

| 

Dark Shadow (Bird-head)

| 

1-A  
  
Yosetsu Awase

| 

50

| 

6

| 

56

| 

10th

| 

Weld (5-Point Quirk)

| 

1-B  
  
I did this with the scoreboard as the only two people Izuku interacts with and changes things for them are Ochaco & Hitoshi so Uraraka could have gotten more Villain Points at the same time getting less Hero ones while Shinsou manages to get some Points & thought it worked if he gotten Ochaco’s canon points. This also allows for Hitoshi to replace Bakugou instead of Minoru Mineta. It is possible that some other students are changed to the fact some might be like Bakugou in that their Quirks were effected by being in game so unable to use them well enough this year & try out next year, possibly Denki K with his Electrification Quirk unless his Quirk didn’t allow him to use the Nerve-Gear in the first place.


	2. Quirk Apprehension Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added the conversation as I remember that Bakugou isn't there & Izuku is first place, so he would be the one to be called on for the Ball Toss. Then how that affects the rest of the whole day with Izuku making notes about his classmates & wishing to help them.

“Izuku, you can first in the Entrance Exam.” Aizawa-sensei goes, tossing him the ball. “What was your best score in Middle School?” “I didn’t do any ball tosses for a couple years and the last year I focused on different physical activities.” Looking down, Shouta checks his notes and goes “Oh, right, sorry about that. Can you throw the ball without your Quirk then with your Quirk to compare your scores?” “Sure, no problem on both accounts, Aizawa-sensei.” Izuku replies, knowing that the teacher spotted the note against his name about being a SAO survivor. He rounds up and pitches the ball as far as he can. Aizawa shows everyone a score of 80m, (higher than Bakugou’s canon by 13m, due to training & Quirk keeping his body healthy after SAO). Then he does what is written below and gets a score of 859m (random number generated between 700 & 1000, that was at least 800).  
The part about having fun and the threat of expulsion is the same as canon except at the end with Izuku not being last (he can be in the top 3 or 5), with Mineta being last, Aizawa-sensei says this instead “Mineta, this is your last warning, if you don’t change your attitude, I will expel you.” Which causing Yaoyorozu Momo to become confused so Dekiru goes “Aizawa-sensei is an Underground Hero; therefore he sees the darker side of the Pro’s job. It is a sucker’s bet that if he doesn’t believe that we could handle it and grow into great Heroes, he wouldn’t hesitate in preventing us being able to get our Licenses.” Everyone becomes shocked and so Eraserhead reveals his Quirk by cancelling any that he can, and so Izuku identifies him as Eraserhead, someone if the Underground Pros had a ranking system would be in the top 5 of, then Shouta reveals that he is stuck with them as his homeroom class as he expelled all of his class last year, freeing him to get a new class this year.  
After the test, Izuku asks to talk with Denki Kaminari about his Quirk & his drawbacks. He then calls Kirito to ask him and Asuna to investigate Endeavour due to seeing Shouto’s invasion to using his Quirk on the side that has the same colouring as his father. Asuna is the one to say out loud his suspicion that Enji due to being stuck at Number Two, purposely "bred" a child that doesn’t have his weaknesses and Izuku says that he believes that any fire abilities that Shouto might have, could possibly be a mutation of his ice that just happens to be on the side that matches Endeavour’s colouring therefore the reason the scar is on that side. They agree & Zuku says he’ll bring it up to Eraserhead his Homeroom teacher when he has another reason to discuss his Quirk as it was his Quirk that pinged that something was wrong with the situation. They accept that and then sign off. Dekiru learns about Electrification & things from multiple other fanfics come into play (see 'Analytics' by Jurodan, & 'Tomorrow' by MabtheWinterQueen i.e. the grounding & having metal away from his head + 'Graffiti Heart' by Elia41 & 'Generator' by Ravennest for more with the "Static Drive" move from 'Lost Boys' by Gilraen_Euphemia_Amandil_Shirokaze).

How Izuku (a) & Hitoshi (b) do each of the activities:

  1. 50-Meter Dash: 
    1. Uses 'Full Cowl and gets better than canon (7:02 seconds)
    2. Doesn’t use Quirk, wanted to see how fast he was (i.e. could have had Iida to piggyback him).
  2. Grip Strength: 
    1. Focuses 'One for All' in arms at 2% so way better than canon but less than Mezo (56-540kg)
    2. Does it with own hands and then calls over Ojiro using Quirk to add his tail to increase the score.
  3. Standing Long Jump: 
    1. Uses 'Full Cowl' but uses more in Legs and so lands on the other edge of sandbox.
    2. Doesn’t use Quirk, wanted to see how far he can jump.
  4. Repeated Side Steps: 
    1. Doesn’t use Quirk much, pulses into his feet & legs occasionally to move between lines more.
    2. Brainwashes Mineta & gets them to place "hairballs" down for him to use.
  5. Ball Throw: 
    1. Decides to try something, throws ball up without Quirk, focuses on Black Whip to form a baseball bat that he then hits the ball with while activating 'Full Cowl' but more in upper body.
    2. Asks Ochaco beforehand if he can use his Quirk on her, she remembering the Exam says yes, so he does so, getting her to come to him and use her Quirk on the ball for him, hence getting the same score.
  6. Distance Run: 
    1. Doesn’t use Quirk at all, good stamina due to training with Kirito.
    2. Politely asks Yaomomo about her bike, complimenting it, but asks her to make him an electric scooter instead once she is hypnotised.
  7. Seated Toe-touch: 
    1. Doesn’t use Quirk at all, good flexibility due to training with Kirito.
    2. Quirk isn’t useful here as it needs to be him.
  8. Sit Ups: 
    1. Doesn’t use Quirk at all, good strength due to training with Kirito.
    2. Quirk isn’t useful here as it needs to be him.




	3. Tingling Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One of Pre-USJ attack

With the Class President voting and the result of that after the Press Break-In, Tensei and Izuku come to the agreement that they do in Elia41’s 'Graffiti Heart' with the addition of Yaomomo becoming their Joint Class Secretary & Treasurer which she finds is a good idea.  
Izuku after the break-in gets suspicious and hence talks to both All Might, Eraserhead & Nedzu about it.

Dekiru walking up to Yagi-sensei, “I need to talk to you, Aizawa-sensei & Principal Nedzu, and our connection is going to come up since I know you completely.”

“That is completely alright, my boy.” All Might goes. “Being your homeroom teacher, filling him in about the full extent of your Quirk makes sense, my ex-homeroom teacher was friends with my master & let into the secret.”

They walk together into Nedzu’s office where the Quirked Chimera is waiting.  
“Am I a dog? Am I a mouse? Am I a bear? I am Nedzu the Principal. Ah, Yagi-kun, so this is the boy who has become your successor.”

“Greeting Nedzu, my name is Izuku Midoriya and in answer to your questions, I believe that you are an Albino Stoat-based Chimera with only enough bear to allow you to walk upright like a human, yes some dog for your paws, with you missing cat that has changed your tail, according to my Quirk.”

“Well, Midoriya or should I say Galahad, that is a wonderful answer. Aizawa-kun should be here shortly to discuss what you need to tell us.”

Aizawa walks in and goes “You called me, Nedzu? Midoriya, Yagi-san, maybe I should have excepted you both here but how do you know each other?”

“Midoriya, why don’t you start from the beginning?” Nedzu goes and Izuku takes a deep breath.

“Alright, my Quirk only activated while I was trapped in SAO & the lone evidence, I have that it is a biological part of me not just that Yui did something to my brain, so it is partly stress-activated, is how it has interacted with what I gained from All Might during my training for U.A. after being freed SAO. When Kirigaya Kazuto and I were cleaning up Takoba Municipal Beach Park when I spotted Yagi-sensei in his civilian form & my Quirk told me, after he introduced himself fully to us & I gushed about him to his face in my explanation in why I wanted to be a hero & how we were aiming to rescue Eri, about gaining a full apprenticeship with a hidden bonus upon completion of a series of quests. That hidden bonus was All Might passing on his Quirk to me via consumption of DNA and so how his generational Quirk 'One for All' started interacting with my newly renamed Quirk, adding World to the end, giving me access to the previous wielders’ Quirks like they’re forming items into my inventory is that piece of solitary data.”

“So you are saying that the first time you used your energy weapon was during the Entrance Exam while only having the strength enhancement part for a couple months beforehand?” Eraserhead gasps.

“Yes, that is the true. But my cover story is this, yes, the mental/physic part went activate via SAO but "Superpower" actually being a stockpile is from a combo of my parents’ Quirk, the absorption of heat that changed into potential stored within me. And due to the fact that I didn’t start physical training until after SAO, even though my body was in good condition, it took a while until my stamina was good enough to unlock all that stockpiled energy. Then since I become an archer in SAO, when faced with the Zero-Pointer, that energy took the form of a bow & arrow for me to use.”

“But that is not what this is about is it” Nedzu goes.

“Correct, it seems that though my own ability to analyse things and the nature of my Quirk, I have come to the conclusion that the Press were used as a distraction by someone else to gather information.”

“Information on what?” Yagi goes.

“Sorry to say but you, as you are the only new factor in this equation. Your timetable is more structured now and whoever is behind this is obviously planning to make a move against you due to your weakened health, noticing your shrinking time & testing if it is true or somehow already knows & seeing how strong you are now.”

“So, do you have a plan since we don’t know when they will strike and only really have your speculation to go on?” Nedzu questions.

“I have a four-part plan that shall hopefully have a long-lasting impact not just as a response to this threat.”

“Go on, we are listening.” Aizawa goes.

“Okay, firstly, All Might-sensei needs to cut down on patrols and if he spots a low-level crime in process, he calls in back-up and alerts the police for three reasons, one to make sure he doesn’t waste time & energy with non-terrorist level threats and two, force other Pros to step up now and deal with the situation so when Yagi-sensei either is made to retire forcefully as three, prevents someone getting a lucky shot and killing him while he is tired, they are ready for the backlash of no more "Symbol of Peace" they are taking the weight now allowing for you to be around just a little longer.”

“That makes sense, that allows for All Might to be available and ready for whatever the threat is and whenever the attack comes.” Eraserhead goes. “But why is it important for him to not retire just yet?”

“I will kind of get back to that but first, second part: organise the vigilantes, mercenaries and any criminals that need a way out, hence giving them a chance to redeem themselves & preventing them from getting recruited by the other side, into guilds run by Underground Heroes. [Idea taken from 'This Light of Mine' by SakuraDemon-Alchemist & edited to fit this story.]”

“What?” Yagi near yells.

“Smart villains have probably gone under and biding their time until your retirement like the Shie Hassaikai, and most Pros aren’t ready for the onslaught of them all so having the vigilantes on our side will help. Many low-level criminals could be just trying to survive after running away from home due to either mismanagement of their Quirk drawbacks /side effects or abusive relationship or both, like, and here is why All Might needs to be around just a little longer, an older sibling of Shouto Todoroki.” Galahad starts.  
“See my own abilities to read people and analyse situations tingled when I watch Shouto-san do the Quirk Apprehension Test, so I got Kirito and his girlfriend Asuna, whose family supports Endeavour, to start looking into him. See, Shouto-san’s colouring with his hair perfectly matches up with his possible complete heterochromia, as central is more common & blue the dominant colour, and he was only his powers that activated on the other side with the scar on the side matching his father’s colouring. Endeavour will no way surpass All Might under his own merit as he would only upon All Might’s retirement due to the severe power of 'One for All' so he organised that his offspring would not have his own limits, i.e. the balance of fire & ice since Shouto-sans’s Quirk is called "Half-Hot, Half-Cold" such a lazy name. It is highly possible due to Shouto-san’s age, that Todoroki Snr had previous children with his "wife" before Shouto and one of them had a stronger fire Quirk which naturally would occur with evolution, but Endeavour causes a reversal in generations of Quirk Adaptations, so they were abandoned upon Shouto-san’s birth but then again forced to go beyond their limits in either defence of Shouto-san’s life or they just snapped therefore used it to cover their tracks as they ran away. Now is the time to find them and prevent them from being recruited by whoever is behind the break-in & hence really being against Pro-Hero Society. So, if we remove Endeavour, civilians will panic but even more so if All Might is too either be taken out, worst or retires, the better option.”

“Oh, that is highly logical argument. But what is part three?” Aizawa says.


	4. Planning for the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of Pre-USJ attack

“Part three is catch Stain and get though to him about how Pros are still humans, using his message once he hopefully sees reasons to aid in recruiting the other vigilantes and small-time crooks who rehabilitation. Hopefully, we can do this because having Endeavour becoming involuntarily bait for him when we trigger his arrest.”

“How do you suggest that?” Nedzu asks.

“Have all Pros pair up with them each wearing a personal camera that is streaming to both nearby police stations and here to you where All Might & you can keep an eye on them. Give them some reason for the change and when you spot Stain, All Might, due to Stain’s idolisation of him & comparing all Pros to him unfairly, can instantly go to their sides and arrest him. Have sidekicks always with a senior or groups of three if none can go at the time. Organise having the Police go through a Quirk Test and get licenses to be able to use their Quirk more freely so they can back-up Pros better, protecting the civilians with out fear of breaking the Public Quirk Use restrictions. After that, once he has gotten one final better message out, slowly change Hero Schools to Hero Universities and have all students at the end of High School do a test that shows they can use their Quirk safely that gets reviewed every 10 years while with Pro-Heroes & Policeman every 5 with physical & psychological evaluations at the Provisional License stage and during the renewal process to prevent another Endeavour. All of those little steps can help Stain come to better thinking when you present them to him so he can send a better message out.”

“Interesting, you bring up good points there, Midoriya.” Eraserhead says with Yagi having to accept that the idea is sound.

“So, what is the final part then?” He has to ask.

“Simple,” and each of them have a friend request float in front of them. “This is psychic Quirk related so hopefully not block by like cell phone and like communication can be. So, if something happens, I can let any of you that aren’t in the same area now what is happening without the enemy knowing. I should have done this with All Might-sensei the instant he passed on his Quirk to me.”

“Ah, yes, that seems like it could have been a good idea.” Yagi attempts, with a sheepish shrug.

“Let’s organise everything to prevent the worst-case scenarios but start prepping for them anyway.” Nedzu goes. “Let me deal with the Hero Public Safety Commission & the other School Principals. All Might & Eraserhead can contact their respective Hero Communities & the police to organise what they need to do. Midoriya can let the Class President & other more sensible classmates know to be on the alert for attacks against their class, maybe with Aizawa-san & Yagi-san organising practice drills with them.”

“Yes, Sir!” The other three say with a salute and go to do their parts in the prevention plan.


	5. Introduction to Sir Nighteye

“Let me introduce myself fully, I am Midoriya Izuku, Elven King Galahad of the Imladris-Lothlórien Guild, Rookie Symbol of Hope, Dekiru to say to all that "They can do it". Quirk: Gamer World, activated while trapped in SAO and the reason that me and my Guild members, Kirito & Asuna maintained healthy bodies upon leaving and allows me to see the stats of those around me, treat the real world like a game with quests, Pro Hero Agencies as Guilds and letting me power-up myself with special abilities like "Kinetic Boosting, Strength Enhancer," i.e. Superpower plus I know the hidden Quirks from the previous wielders of 'One for All' the generational stockpiler Quirk as it stored their Quirks as well because I have my Shadow Bow & Flare Arrows which are made of Wielders Five’s and Second’s Quirks. Reason for being here is to rescue Eri from the Shie Hassaikai who are using her blood as catalyst in their anti-Quirk bullets which my Quirk told me that accepting this quest of doing my Work Studies with you is the best option in doing so while other Agencies did include Fat Gum’s and Ryukyu’s. Therefore, also, secondary goal is proving to you to the future not set-in stone as Eri’s Quirk could reverse damage done to others when she breaks free & stands up to her capturers and you can’t control everything as it isn’t your right who All Might chooses. I ask you this how do you know that your choice would say yes or would you have pressured him into agreeing. Mirio is going to be a great hero but to me, it seems that he wants to achieve his goal under his own power due to how I see that he has worked hard to get this far. If I were to give him a title, it would be Symbol of Resolve, or Diligent or Tenacious but I think to go with my Hope, the best one would be something totally different, Joy as in the Happiness that those million that he saves feel when he does so, delivering them to safety, therefore technically then he can be the Symbol of Joyful Diligence or Diligent Joy while I am the Symbol of Resolute Hope. But thinking back, technically maybe All Might could have given both of us the Quirk by giving Lemillion one of his hairs at the same time as me or each of us a couple drops of his blood to swollen, possibly dividing 8 generations of power between us, making it not so overwhelming for either of us to use safely & triggering an Awakening of Mirio’s Permeation as well. Then, with the stored Quirks, Float, Nana’s original Quirk, might have unlocked for Mirio as it might aid him better with Permeation i.e. able to go through objects above him not just on the ground or below.”


End file.
